


the god is so pretty.

by omilovebot



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, something like a god au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilovebot/pseuds/omilovebot
Summary: you have nothing better to do, so you went to the mountain to find a god.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Reader
Kudos: 10





	the god is so pretty.

They said there is an old god living in the mountain. They also said that the god is kind and will grant your wish as long as you don't have evil in your heart.

Hearing that, you were determined to find the god. But it's not like you were suffering in life or anything. It's just because you don't have anything better to do. ( _So you thought finding a **god** in the mountain were interesting, huh._)

So you packed your things, and went to the mountain. You know you will only gain sore legs if you don't find the god, but at least it's not like calamity will fall.

Now it's day three, and you still haven't found any living creature besides animals. Is it time to go back? You frown, not wanting to go back empty handed.

Well, it seems that you were so lost in your thoughts that you lost your balance. Near of a cliff. And so, of course, you screamed, and closed your eyes.

You were waiting for the time when your body will reach the ground, but--

"Whoa--!" A hand grabs yours, and easily pulls you back up. "That was dangerous, are you okay?" The soft voice is ringing through your head.

"Can you hear me?" The man, with his brown long hair and honey-coloured eyes, looks at you with worry. Is that... a scar on his left chin? He looks so pretty. You gulped your saliva, is this the god? Well, whether he's the god or not, there is only one thing that you need to do.

"Please marry me!"

.... _well, that wasn't what you were supposed to do._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @OMILETSGO (●'▽'●)ゝ


End file.
